Hidemoto Mōri
Hidemoto Mōri is a general who gained Hideyoshi's favor early in his career. A young man who was worried for his clan's future, he is infamously known for being unable to assist either army during the Battle of Sekigahara. The reasons for his indecisiveness varies in each of his game appearances. In Saihai no Yukue, he is 22 years old and his height is 170 cm (close to 5'7"). His hobby is playing Go and his favorite food is oysters. Contentshide Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kessen Saihai no Yukue Voice Actors Quotes Historical Information Gallery Role in GamesEdit Samurai WarriorsEdit In Samurai Warriors 2, Mōri is positioned with Kikkawa and generally follows the latter's decisions. The player is given the option to defeat Ekei and allow Mōri and Kikkawa to join the Eastern Army. When they join, the ally army will gain a small morale boost. During the Western Army version of the battle, Sakon bluntly states that Kikkawa is a Tokugawa sympathizer and warns the Western army to keep an eye on him. He comments that it would be wise to keep his subordinate, Ekei, alive to prevent any treachery. If the players approach him or Kikkawa when morale is not in their favor, they will automatically declare their new allegiance to Ieyasu. In Motochika's version of the stage, Mōri has already defected to the East but is not actively fighting for them. He contemplates joining the West once more but is content to observe for the rest of the battle. If the Western Army generals participate in the siege of Edo Castle, he will be one of the generals who openly betray Mitsunari. In Samurai Warriors 3, he is a loyal general. He could reinforce the Western Army at Fushimi Castle if the player defeats a certain Eastern general and is an able general at Sekigahara. Midway into the battle, he and Chōsokabe will charge for Ieyasu's camp, causing the Tokugawa-sympathizing Kikkawa to defect and hinder their advance. Hanzō Hattori soon arrives to help Kikkawa dispatch the two loyal Westerners, and should they not receive assistance from the player, Mōri and Chōsokabe will be defeated. This is the same for the Eastern scenario, except that Kikkawa stays loyal. KessenEdit Mori commands a vast army of archers and riflemen in Kessen. If the players leave him to his original placement on the map, he will refuse to follow orders for the entire battle. He pleads Mitsunari's messengers to remain patient while he remains torn between Anko and Kikkawa's conflicting opinions -Anko being loyal to the West while Kikkawa implores his lord to join the East. If Mitsunari claims victory, he will remain a large and reluctant unit who may decline to follow orders in later battles. This may change if his allies continue to win battles; in this case, he will become a loyal general who may live to assist Yukimura at the second Sekigahara. Should the Western army do poorly, however, he will openly defect. Like Kobayakawa, he will not continue to appear in Ieyasu's army after Sekigahara. Saihai no YukueEdit Saihai no Yukue portrays Mōri as a feeble and anxious general who spends the first half of the day pondering when to attack Ieyasu's camp. He stalls his troops due to Kikkawa's strong pro-Tokugawa stance and bullying. His official excuse for not moving is politely blamed on hunger and he sends a letter to Mitsunari requesting new lunchboxes, an order that the leader humorously issues to fulfill without questioning it. After the Western main camp is torn apart by the Eastern army, Mōri miraculously remains on the field. Even without Kikkawa's presence, he is still debating with himself on what he should do. When Mitsunari confronts him, Mōri claims that charging against Ieyasu now would be a lost cause and suggests that he should surrender. When the commander peers into his mind, he learns that Mōri is really afraid of the great expectations set on his shoulders and stalls because he does not want to experience failure. Once his commander convinces the frightened man to live for himself, Mōri agrees to attack with Mitsunari, offering his location to be the new main camp for the army. He gradually adopts a more heroic posture and tries to act more boldly. As a result, he is recognized as one of the three great generals who changed the tides of history. According to the official databook, Ieyasu continues to rule the land after Sekigahara and the Mōri vassals who joined the Western army have their influence decreased. Voice ActorsEdit Vic Mignogna - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) Alessandro Juliani - Kessen (English) Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen (Japanese) QuotesEdit "Mori, Anko, and Kikkawa! Why don't they move?! Are they afraid? Have they lost their nerve?!" ~~Mitsunari; Kessen "Lord Mitsunari! Now is not the time for hesitation! It's time for battle! ...Or something like that." ~~Saihai no Yukue Historical InformationEdit Mōri Hidemoto (毛利 秀元, November 25, 1579 – November 26, 1650) was a senior retainer of the Toyotomi clan throughout the latter Sengoku Period of feudal Japan. Hidemoto was the eldest son of Mōri Motokiyo and initially began service under the Toyotomi as a military commander under his cousin Terumoto, the head of the Mōri clan. In 1597, Hidemoto became a highly esteemed figure beneath the Mōri, and, by variable means, was chosen specifically by Toyotomi Hideyoshi to lead the Army of the Right in the Second Invasion of Korea, where he commanded 30,000 soldiers. Hidemoto was additionally backed by six generals that were assigned to his right wing: Katō Kiyomasa, who possessed 10,000; Kuroda Nagamasa, who wielded 5,000; Nabeshima Naoshige with 12,000; Ikeda Hideuji tasked with 2,800; Chōsokabe Motochika, who wielded 3,000; and Nakagawa Hidenari, who respectively possessed 2,500. With these preparations thus made, Hidemoto and his supporters led the initial Japanese offensive within the Korean province of Gyeongsang. They marched towards Jeonju after assaulting Busan, taking both Sacheon and Changpyong. Following this campaign, Hidemoto obtained a far greater power when he was made the governor of Suo and Nagato Provinces, which he held up until the decisive Sekigahara Campaign of 1600. He married daughter of Toyotomi Hidenaga later Daizen-in. At the outset of this campaign, Hidemoto was determined to support the forces of Tokugawa Ieyasu, dubbed the "East." Since his cousin, Terumoto, possessed 128,000 soldiers that he would use to back the Western forces of Mitsunari, Hidemoto intended to assist the Eastern forces of Ieyasu. He gathered his armaments with great immediacy, equipped himself with 15,000 soldiers and stationed his entire army on Mt. Nangu, with his generals distributed along the eastern borders of the mountain. To make the circumstances go from beneficial to entirely detrimental, Kikkawa Hiroie, a general of Hidemoto, refused to move against the Eastern forces at the start of the battle. As Hiroie was the leading general of the army, Hidemoto was prevented from reaching the frontlines, placing him with little other choice than to resentfully retreat without offering his support to the Tokugawa. And as a general resolution to such an event, Hidemoto's original fief was dropped from 200,000 to a modest 50,000 out of sympathetic consideration to Terumoto's service, causing Hidemoto a proper level of humiliation. Regardless, Hidemoto apparently remained as first commander under Ieyasu throughout the Edo Period. He more than likely assisted in the Sieges of Osaka and the later Shimabara Rebellion before he eventually died in 1650.12 apparently. Category:Characters